Le meilleur conseil de Maes Hughes
by Arkaline
Summary: Voilà déjà deux ans que Maes Hugues est mort. A l'approche de cette terrible date, Roy sombre dans sa dépression. C'était sans compter sur la présence de Riza qui lui ouvrira les yeux sur le meilleur conseil de Maes. OS / RoyAi


Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Quand j'ai une historie dans la tête...faut que ça sorte! ET VITE! Donc...

Cette fois ci, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS sur Roy et Riza. Ce sera la première fois que j'écris quelque chose en un seul chapitre donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.

L'histoire se déroulera après la série FMAB / après le manga.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le meilleur conseil de Maes Hughes**

* * *

Roy n'avait pas été en forme de la semaine, il traînait les pieds et semblait démotivé. On ne l'avait vu dans aucun bar durant les sept derniers jours, il semblait avoir oublié comment utiliser un rasoir et arrivé à être encore plus en retard que d'habitude au travail. Mais, ce jour là, c'était encore pire. Il se décida à poser les pieds hors du lit seulement vers 11 heure du matin. Il déambula jusqu'à son sofa et se laissa lourdement tomber dedans avant de se mettre à fixer le plafond.

Aucune étincelle n'habiter son regard d'onyx, il semblait vide et ailleurs. Oui, c'est ça, il était loin, très loin. Il vagabondait dans des souvenirs si lointain qu'il en oubliait tout autour de lui. Deux ans, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'"il" avait quitté ce monde. Laissant derrière lui une femme et une fille. Déjà deux ans... et Roy n'avait pas la force de retourner sur sa tombe pour y déposer des fleurs. C'était au delà de ses capacités.

Le Flame Alchimiste laissa son bras retomber sur ses yeux alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue et vint se fondre dans le tissu du canapé. Son ami, son frère d'arme lui manquait plus que jamais. Chacun des conseils du barbu à lunette -aussi farfelus soit-il - lui revenait en mémoire, un à un. Une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue, il sentait déjà que cette journée allait être particulièrement longue et éprouvante.

* * *

Au quartier général des forces militaires d'Amestris, l'équipe de Mustang regarder l'heure tourner d'un air inquiet. Leur supérieur n'allait vraiment pas bien ses derniers jours et voilà que cette fois ci il ne venait même pas travailler.

**- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose,** pensa Fuery à haute voix.

**- Peut-être qu'il a juste trop bu,** lança Breda.

**- On devrait aller voir si il va bien non ?** demanda Havoc.

-** Un volontaire? **continua Falman.

Il y eut un court silence.

**- Si au moins il nous disait ce qui lui arrive...** reprit Fuery.

**- Pas dur ça...** répondit Havoc. **Ça fait deux ans.**

**- Deux ans que quoi ?**

**- Deux ans que le général de brigade Hughes nous a quitté.**

Cette fois ci, le silence qui s'installa fut beaucoup plus long. Chacun repenser à cet homme qui avait tout compris avant tout le monde et qui l'avait payé de sa vie.

**- Je vais y aller,** annonça le lieutenant Hawkeye.

**- Vous êtes sure?** l'interrogea Falman.

**- Il y a un autre volontaire?**

Tous se laissèrent glisser sur leur siège. Riza rangea son bureau et quitta le quartier général d'un pas pressé. Elle avait le sentiment que son colonel avait encore besoin de ses services de garde du corps, et ceux, au plus vite.

* * *

Il était déjà midi passé. Roy se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pas pour faire à manger : il n'avait pas faim. Encore moins pour faire la vaisselle : elle s'accumulait là depuis une semaine. Il se contenta d'attraper une bouteille de whisky et reprit sa place dans le sofa. Rapidement, le bouchon tomba sur le sol de son appartement. La bouteille faisait des aller-retour entre le sol et sa bouche. Il avait envie de boire encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cesse de penser à son vieil ami. Une bouteille ne suffirait surement pas.

TOC TOC TOC

Il entendit frapper à la porte mais ne bougea pas. Peu importe qui cela pouvait être il n'avait certainement pas envie de le voir. Il fit le mort et se rendit compte que le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce était vraiment déprimant. Résultat, il vida un quart de la bouteille d'un coup avant de soupirer.

TOC TOC TOC

Décidément, cette personne voulait vraiment le voir. Qu'elle attende donc le lendemain! Oui, demain, il irait surement mieux. Demain, ce ne serait plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il était trop occupé à penser pour parler avec qui que ce soit.

Et si il avait suivit les conseils de Hughes, es ce qu'ils seraient entrain de boire un verre ensemble? Es ce que Elicia aurait une petite-sœur ou un petit-frère? Es ce qu'il aurait gardé sa manie de montrer des photos de sa petite famille à toute la base encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser? Roy sentit une larme de plus rouler sur sa joue. Si il ne s'était pas autant accrocher à son rêve, si il avait regarder dans une autre direction ne serait-ce qu'une fois, es ce que Hughes serait encore là? Es ce qu'il devrait encore perdre beaucoup d'ami comme lui avant d'atteindre son but? Impossible, aucun ami ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Maes était unique.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, une femme aux cheveux blond vêtue d'un uniforme militaire s'impatientait. Elle commençait à se demandait si au moins il était là. Peut-être aurait t'elle du aller au cimetière? Elle décida de descendre parler à la concierge: peut-être qu'elle savait. D'ailleurs, en la voyant arriver, la vieille dame vint tout de suite s'adresser à Riza.

**- Bonjour. Vous êtes une collègue de Roy?**

**- Bonjour, oui, c'est bien ça. Vous savez si il est chez lui?**

**- Il y est, je n'ai pas vu sa tête déprimante sortir aujourd'hui! Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. **

Riza baissa la tête un instant. Comment pouvait-il aller si mal qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui ouvrir? Un instant, elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas tenté de transmutation humaine.

**- Vous semblez fort inquiète pour votre "collègue".**

Riza se sentit rosir et força un léger sourire. Oui, elle était inquiète, très inquiète même.

**- Si vous savez où il habite, je suppose qu'il vous fait confiance. Je vais vous ouvrir la porte, je n'ai pas envie que l'immeuble face la une des journaux si une mauvaise idée lui passe par la tête. Mais après, il faudra vous débrouiller.**

La concierge s'éloigna pour prendre le double des clés de Roy. C'était plutôt utile d'avoir ce double. Il faut dire que de temps en temps, elle allait vérifier que tout allait bien quand le grand colonel Mustang était en déplacement pour l'armée. Elle en profitait aussi pour lui déposer son courrier plutôt que de voir la boîte au lettre de l'entrée déborder comme les poubelle jamais vidée du parc d'à côté.

**- Merci.**

La concierge lui sourit puis grimpa les quelques étages qui menaient à l'appartement de Roy. Elle ouvrit la porte et tendit les clés à Riza.

**- Venait me les rendre quand vous aurez fini.**

**- Je n'y manquerais pas.**

La vieille dame redescendit doucement, en tendant l'oreille. En bonne concierge, elle aimait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans son immeuble.

* * *

Plus personne ne toquait à la porte: tant mieux, il avait enfin la paix! La bouteille qu'il tenait en mains devenait de moins en moins lourde. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et il fixait désormais l'horloge sans vraiment la voir. Le "tic tac" des aiguilles l'avait comme hypnotisé et plongeait dans un énième souvenir. Le courageux soldat n'entendit donc pas le lieutenant Hawkeye pousser la porte et la refermer derrière elle. Il n'entendit pas non plus ses pas léger dans son couloir et son salon. Non, il n'entendit rien.

Elle entra doucement en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle avait peur de le déranger. Quand elle arriva dans le salon elle le trouva écroulé sur son canapé. Un de ses bras pendait dans le vide et tenait une bouteille de whisky quasiment vide. Voilà donc ce qu'il faisait le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Maes Hughes? Riza s'approcha doucement. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Peut-être qu'il n'en était pas à sa première bouteille. Elle remarqua la marque brillante du passage des larmes de son supérieur sur ses joues. Il était donc triste à ce point? Elle s'avança encore un peu et saisit la bouteille pour la poser sur la petite table, juste à côté.

Roy prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seule quand la bouteille qu'il tenait se mit à bouger toute seule. Il sortit de ses pensées et de l'envoûtement du tic tac pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de Riza.

**- Lieutenant? Qu'es ce que vous fichez ici? Partez! Laissez moi seul!**

**- Je refuse colonel.**

Elle s'empara de la bouteille et en bue une gorgée avant de le forcer à s'asseoir pour avoir une place sur le canapé. Il la regarda bouche-bée. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui hurle mille et une chose et le fouette jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le chemin du travail! Pas à ce qu'elle l'accompagne dans sa beuverie déprimante.

**- Pourquoi faites vous cela lieutenant?**

**- Si je fini la bouteille, vous ne la finirez pas.**

**- Il y en a d'autres dans le placard.**

**- J'espère tenir l'alcool aussi bien qu'avant alors.**

Roy se mit à rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis le silence s'installa. L'esprit de Roy se fixa à nouveau sur le tic tac de l'horloge du salon alors que Riza regardait autour d'elle, observant pour la première fois l'appartement de son supérieur. Tout lui semblait dépourvue de personnalité. Aucune photo, aucun souvenir, juste le strict nécessaire jour après jour. Elle remarqua aussi un coin envahit par du linge sale et se douta que la cuisine ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Résultat? Elle se leva et partie faire du café avant de s'attaquer à la vaisselle. Roy ne bougea pas du canapé, il ne prononça pas un seul mot... son esprit était déjà loin.

Riza revint avec deux tasses de café, elle les posa sur la table et passa sa main à plusieurs reprise devant le regard vide du colonel pour le ramenait à la réalité. Il regarda la tasse sans bouger : il n'en voulait pas. Il appuya à nouveau sa tête sur le haut du canapé et se renferma dans son silence. Riza lâcha un soupir qu'il n'entendit même pas.

Le téléphone sonna, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Quand la sonnerie prit fin Riza trouva que ce silence devenait gênant. Mais elle n'osa ni allumer la petite télévision, ni la radio, elle n'osa même pas parler car elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Elle décida d'attendre et de le surveiller. Le temps s'écoula, les secondes dansèrent, les minutes défilèrent et les heures passèrent. Il faillit dire quelque chose, il avait même ouvert la bouche! Mais il changea d'avis avant même d'avoir prononcer une syllabe, au grand désespoir de Riza.

La militaire se leva et décida d'ouvrir les rideaux, cette obscurité la rendait malade alors que dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu des plus pures. Pas un seul nuage ne pointait son nez à l'horizon, seul quelques oiseaux volaient. La changement de lumière ne sembla pas gêner Roy, en fait, il ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à fixer le plafond blanc situé juste au dessus de lui. Riza regarda par la fenêtre et put apercevoir quelques personnes dans le parc. Des mères et leurs enfants près de l'air de jeu. Un homme qui sortait son chien, un vendeur de glace qui tentait d'attirer la foule.

**- Il m'avait dit de trouver une jolie femme à qui je pourrais faire confiance. Avec qui je pourrais me marier et avoir des enfants. J'aurai peut-être du l'écouter. Avec quelques marmots j'aurai été trop occupé pour...**

Il ferma les yeux sans finir sa phrase. Pour déprimer? Pour avoir des idées noires? Pour se bourrer la gueule seul dans son petit appart? Pour s'enfermer dans sa solitude?

**- Ça m'aurait éviter d'être seul.**

Riza revint vers le canapé et reprit place à côté de son supérieur.

**- Es ce que je suis une femme colonel?**

**- Bien sur lieutenant,** répondit-il en se demandant si finalement moins d'un quart de bouteille suffisait à la rendre ivre.

**- Es ce que vous me faite confiance?**

**- Evidemment, sinon je ne vous confierez pas mes arrières à chaque mission.**

**- Es ce que vous êtes seul en ce moment même?**

**- Non, vous êtes...là.**

Il comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Il n'était pas seul et il avait trouvé depuis bien longtemps cette personne de confiance dont lui avait parlé Maes Hughes. Il était juste trop occupé à tout donner pour atteindre son objectif pour la voir. Pour la première fois de la semaine, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se laissa glisser doucement sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tête atterrisse sur les genoux de Riza. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une larme s'échapper de ses paupières.

**- Lieutenant?**

**- Je suis là mon colonel.**

Riza commença à caresser ses cheveux avec une douceur qu'il avait rarement connu. Ces quelques caresses l'apaisèrent en une poignée de minute. Roy se sentait mieux, il n'était plus seul. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait toujours était là, derrière lui, prête à intervenir au moindre danger. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'alchimiste sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il avait si peu dormi cette semaine que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Riza attendit un bon moment avant de décider de se lever. Elle se débrouilla pour remplacer ses jambes par un oreiller sous la tête du colonel, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine: l'heure tournée, et il devait avoir aussi faim qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

* * *

Roy rouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa avec un joli mal de crâne et constata que le jour laissait place à la nuit doucement. La lumière qui envahissait la pièce avait prit une teinte chaleureuse et dorée. Il était seul... Sa conversation avec Riza n'avait donc était qu'un rêve? Impossible! Il examina plus attentivement la pièce et constata que quelqu'un avait mis la table. Son estomac gargouilla, réveillait par l'odeur alléchante qui lui caressait les narines. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lent. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était là, entrain de surveiller la cuisson du poulet dans le four.

**- Vous êtes enfin réveillé colonel.**

Il resta silencieux, il la fixait comme si elle était une vision sortit tout droit de son esprit...et de la bouteille de whisky.

**- C'est bientôt prêt, vous devriez aller à table.**

Il fit demi-tour et prit place sur l'une des chaises. Puis il attendit quelques minutes avant que Riza n'arrive et ne le serve. Il se demandait si il n'était pas redevenu un enfant. Si elle le grondait et lui ordonnait d'aller prendre un bain, il vérifierai qu'il avait encore sa barbe! Poulet, pomme de terre, haricot vert... wouaw, il avait vraiment tout ça dans ses placard? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

**- Bon appétit colonel.**

Riza venait de prendre place face à lui. Il la fixa dans les yeux.

**- Vous avez perdu votre langue?**

Il sembla surpris par la question.

**- Merci d'avoir cuisiner lieutenant. Bon appétit à vous aussi.**

Ils mangèrent dans le silence le plus total. Roy ne laissa pas une miette, affamé par plusieurs jours sans manger correctement. Il ne cessait de la remercier du regard, elle qui était là, son ange blond aux yeux de biche, elle qui veillait sur lui en cette triste journée comme tout les autres jours de l'année. Le dîner terminé, elle débarrassa et fit la vaisselle sous le regard observateur d'un Roy plus silencieux que jamais. Il avait juste reprit sa place dans le canapé. Après quelques minutes, elle le sortit à nouveau de sa rêverie en enfilant sa veste d'uniforme.

**- Je vais y aller colonel. Es ce que vous serez au quartier général demain?**

Il la fixa sans répondre, elle décida de partir.

**- Je reviendrais demain si vous n'êtes pas dans votre bureau à 10 heures.**

Elle fit demi-tour sur elle même et avança d'un pas.

**- Restez lieutenant.**

Riza le regarda, surprise.

**- Je préfère votre compagnie à celle d'une bouteille de whisky.**

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux durant de longues secondes avant que Riza ne lâche un sourire.

**- A une condition mon colonel.**

**- Laquelle?**

**- Que Black Hayate nous rejoigne.**

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

**- Accordé.**

Riza quitta l'appartement pour aller chercher son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, laissant Roy seul pour environ une demi-heure. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le haut du canapé et se remit à fixer le plafond. Le tic tac de l'horloge l'hypnotisa à nouveau. Mais il cessa de se plonger dans des souvenirs, il ne se posait plus qu'une question : "qu'en penses tu, Maes?".

Que pensez son ami de ce que Riza lui avait dit? Elle était une femme, il avait confiance en elle, et elle était là pour lui. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur le "belle", le "mariage" ou encore les "marmots". Était-ce parce qu'elle était d'accord avec cette idée? Ou parce qu'elle avait juste cherché les meilleurs mots pour le contredire et le sortir de sa bulle de force? Il n'avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

* * *

Comme quelques heures plus tôt, Riza se glissa dans l'appartement de Roy silencieusement. Black Hayate, à côté d'elle, tourner la tête dans tout les sens, curieux de découvrir un nouvel endroit. Elle avança dans le petit couloir qui menait au salon en retirant sa veste d'uniforme. La militaire attendait de voir son supérieur pour oui ou non faire du bruit: peut-être dormait-il déjà.

Black Hayate pénétra le salon un peu avant elle ce qui tira Roy de ses pensées: il les attendait. Le petit animal reconnu le collègue de sa maîtresse et vint lui faire la fête sous le regard de Riza qui était soulagée de voir son colonel dans un état un peu plus admissible. Le chien prit alors place devant la télé, il se coucha et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. A croire qu'il était épuisé d'avoir passé sa journée à dormir et à manger.

Riza posa sa veste sur le bord du canapé, Roy se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

**- Je ne sais comment vous remerciez lieutenant.**

Elle lui sourit, rassurante, apaisante. Il était rare de la voir sourire au QG car elle gardait toujours son masque d'insensibilité, jouant son rôle de reine de glaces aux cotés de l'homme de flamme à merveille. Mais ce soir, ils n'étaient qu'à deux alors c'était différent, elle pouvait se permettre de lui sourire de la sorte. Jamais ils ne l'auraient avouer, mais ils adoraient ces rares moments de complicité ou plus rien d'autre n'existait. Ces moments où la limite entre amis et amants n'était plus rien qu'un ancien souvenir.

Riza sentit la main droite de son supérieur se poser sur sa mâchoire, elle l'interrogea du regard: jamais il ne s'était permis un tel geste avant. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce, découvrant la douceur de sa peau blanche. Elle l'interrogeait toujours des yeux, incapable de quitter son regard d'onyx dans lequel une petite étincelle vivait à nouveau. Il allait mieux, elle en était persuadée, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, à quoi jouait-il? Avec le feu peut-être?

Roy s'approcha un peu plus, plaçant son bras libre dans le dos de Riza afin de l'amener encore plus vers lui, de la sentir encore plus proche de lui. Le lieutenant Hawkeye ne quittait plus les yeux de Roy, elle était hypnotisée par leurs intensités, et entre nous, c'était franchement plus captivant d'être hypnotisé par le regard du grand Roy Mustang plutôt que par le tic tac d'une vieille horloge de salon.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent peu à peu avant de se rencontre timidement, tendrement. Puis Roy demanda la langue de sa compagne qui le lui donna sans opposer la moindre résistance. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, leur désir brûlant de découvrir l'autre les envahissait un peu plus à chaque tic tac de cette maudite horloge. La main de Roy glissa derrière le nuque de sa reine avant qu'il ne décide de quitter ses lèvres pour son cou. Il voulait découvrir chaque parcelle de con corps, et il voulait le faire maintenant! Riza semblait du même avis car elle passa ses mains sous le maillot de son colonel pour lui caresser le dos. Les yeux fermés, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour réclamer encore plus de baiser de la part de Roy, il comprit le message avant d'entendre un gémissement de plaisir de sa compagne. Elle était à lui. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de Riza, décidé à l'emporter dans son lit : elle méritait bien mieux qu'un canapé!

Il la souleva avant de sentir qu'elle le repoussait en appuyant sur ses épaules. Quand es ce qu'elle avait retiré ses mains de son maillot? Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, l'interrogeant.

**- Je ne veux pas être l'un de vos coups d'un soir colonel.**

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit.

**- Ne me vouvoie pas alors que l'on vient de s'embrasser, Riza.**

Il ne la reposa pas, elle était à lui! Elle frissonna en entendant son prénom murmurait avec tant d'amour par la voix de son supérieur.

**- Et sache que tu es la seule femme sur cette planète avec qui je ne veux pas passer une nuit, mais toutes mes nuits.**

Rassurer par ses paroles, Riza laissa ses mains glisser autour du cou de son alchimiste avant qu'il ne la porte jusque dans sa chambre entre deux baiser langoureux. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour ôter leurs vêtements et se retrouver sur le lit, Roy au dessus de sa reine des glaces qui était étonnamment aussi brûlante que lui.

* * *

Roy ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Riza. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le conseil le plus important de Maes Hughes. Désormais, il se jura qu'à chaque anniversaire de sa mort il ne pleurerait plus. Non, à la place, il le remercierait pour ce merveilleux conseil, le meilleur qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné.

* * *

**Fin o/**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aurez aimé! :D**


End file.
